portideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic DVD
Sonic DVD is a DVD Rom Game ports of Sonic The Hedgehog, Sonic The Hedgehog 2, Sonic CD, Sonic The Hedgehog 3, Sonic And Knuckles, And Knuckles Chaotix. The DVD game acts like like a Plug and Play, and comes with a DVD set with the games in packed with it. The ports were done by Sonic Team, with Jak's Pacific's help, and Published by SEGA. The DVD Roms itself. Each DVD has a ROM for each game, which was built from the ground up. These include stuff like bug fixes, little secrets with each game, and a bonus menu. The Bonus Menus on each disc is like the Gallery from Sonic Jam, where you can watch/look at different pictures and videos of development on each game. Each game has a SEGA Arcade game with it if you beaten the game (through cheating, or actually playing the game). That doesn't mean stealing the ROM would be easy, they putted something on there where if you try to steal the ROM onto your computer, your computer would fry up. That also doesn't mean you cannot play it onto your computer, however, this comes with two types of controller ports. These ones are ones for the DVD player itself, and ones for your computer. Why was this made? Ever since people were ditching DVDs for online streaming apps, DVDs are left out for people who doesn't have a lot of money. This was mainly targeted at the poor, because of lack of entertainment from them. This, unsurprisingly, caused a big boom in popularity. which sold well. On Each DVD Each DVD has different stuff with it. Reason behind this is to do the people who ported it, wanting it to give it flare with it. The Disc's in counting are: # Sonic The Hedgehog * Comes with Sonic The Hedgehog loaded on with it. * Has Interviews with different SEGA Employees who helped creating the game. * Different Adverts for the game * Two Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog episodes were added onto the Disc '' * ''Bonanza Bros comes loaded onto the game as well. 2. Sonic The Hedgehog 2 * Comes with Sonic The Hedgehog 2 Loaded on * Also comes with the & Knuckles mode * More Interviews and Adverts * Sonic Jam's "Man Of Year" Animation was added on * Outrun is loaded onto the disc. 3. Sonic CD * Comes with Sonic CD loaded on * Has a Tails mode onto the game. * Some Interviews was added, Concept Art was added, and two adverts was added * Opening and Ending cut scenes was added on. * Sonic The Hedgehog OVA was added on * Space Harrier was added on 4. Sonic The Hedgehog 3 * Added both Sonic The Hedgehog 3 and Sonic The Hedgehog 3 (& Knuckles) onto the disc * Concept Art, Interviews, and Adverts was added on. * Two episodes from Sonic SATAM was added on. * Sonic Mania Adventures 1 - 3 was added on * Fantasy Zone and Hang-On! was added on. 5. Sonic & Knuckles * Sonic & Knuckles gets loaded on. * If you do the Komani code, you'll unlock & Knuckles mode, based off of the meme of the same name. * Interviews, Concept Art, and Ads were added on * Two episodes from Sonic Underground was added (Both featuring Knuckles) * Sonic Mania Adventure's 4-6 was added on * Congo Bongo and Rad Mobile was added. 6. Knuckles Chaotix * Knuckles Chaotix gets added, now with Sonic, Tails, and Ray! * Never before seen Interviews, commericals, and concept art gets added on * Has a "& Knuckles Mode" * The rest of Sonic Mania Adventures gets added on. * The Pilot of Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog gets added on, along with the Pilot of Sonic SATAM, as well as The whole animatic to Sonic Mania's intro. * Turbo (Sega Arcade Game) is added on here Differences with each game * Labyrinth Zone is much easier than other versions of the level. * Spring Yard Zone gets a loop that looks like the scrapped loop from the concept art. * A playable Studiopolis Zone, from Sonic Mania, can be played in Knuckles Chaotix's. * Mighty gotten his new move from Sonic Mania. * Emerald Hill removed one spike trap from Act One. * Relic Ruins returns in Sonic CD * Chemical Plant is longer in act one, with a bigger speed area, but the way you exit the level is still the same. * Amy reappears in Act Two, and in both the Bad Future and Good Future in Act One. * If you play as Tails in Sonic CD, a classic version of Cream The Rabbit would appear, replacing Amy. Cream doesn't have her Chao with her though. * There's a pause menu in each game. Yes, even in Sonic One. * You can play Get Blue Spheres on the Sonic and Knuckles Disc after you compete the game 100% * There's a reference to Chris Chan during the boss fight in Wacky Workbench's boss. Robotnik's scream would sound a little bit like a deeper version's a Chris's normal scream once you give him a final hit. * You think the boss fight with Metal Sonic would be Easier with Tails? Think Again! Metal Sonic can also fly when you play as Tails during the boss fight! * If you pause in the levels: Spring Yard Zone, Starlight Zone, Stardust Speedway, Casino Night, Carnival Night, And in Marina's Madness, you can hear a chiptune verison of Evening Star from Knuckles Chaotix's can be heard. Category:Collections